Arrow Season 6: Buildup to Crisis on Infinite Earths
by YarrTheWriter
Summary: Oliver works for The Monitor as he seeks to prevent the inevitable Crisis and in exchange, Barry and Kara survive the crisis. Fanfiction picks up right where Season 7 left off, from Oliver's perspective. New chapter every week!
1. Starling City

Oliver has just said goodbye to Felicity. Felicity goes on to raise Mia Smoak on her own, and Oliver goes with The Monitor.

Oliver and The Monitor are at The Monitor Realm.

Oliver: What are we doing here?

The Monitor: This, is where you will operate. From here you can visit every timeline and universe, to recruit a team of heroes.

Oliver decides to head first to Star City May 2019 on Earth 1. Oliver and Felicity of the past have just exited and John Diggle returned to the cave. Oliver enters the Arrowcave.

Diggle: Oliver?

Oliver: I need your help.

Oliver explains to Diggle, Dinah, Rene, and Roy that he time travelled with the help of The Monitor, and that the crisis is looming.

Rene: Sounds like a lot of Sci-fi, hoss. If we go with you, who will protect the city?

Oliver: Two of you. I'll need two of you to stay and two of you to join.

Rene: I'm really not into Sci-Fi. I'll stay here.

Roy: Me too. My blood lust is far too dangerous.

Before John and Dinah can exit, a ring goes on John Diggle's finger and transforms him into a Green Lantern suit.

Oliver, Dinah, Roy, and Rene are surprised to see this. John is shocked.

Oliver: John?

Suddenly a person enters the Arrowcave.

Hal: John Stewart.

John: No, I'm-

Before he finishes his sentence, John remembers his father.

John: Who are you?

Hal: My name is Hal Jordan. My duties protecting this area of the universe are over. The ring flew me to you, and it went to you. Mr. Stewart, you are worthy.

John: Worthy of what?

Hal: You are worthy of protecting this area, taking up my mantle.

John Diggle (now John Stewart), surprised, eventually accepts the offer. John says his goodbyes and after he says goodbye to Lyla and John Diggle Jr., he heads off.

Oliver and Dinah head off to Earth 2, in order to recruit Laurel.

They find Star City under attack by an army of Mirakuru soldiers. Laurel along with Earth 2 Dinah and Earth 2 Thea, are taking on an army of soldiers led by Earth 2 Deathstroke.

Oliver and Dinah go to the CanaryCave, which happens to be the same place as the Arrowcave on Earth 1.

E2 Curtis: Mr. Queen? You're alive? I mean intruder! We have an unauthorized entry!

Curtis uses his T-balls to knock Oliver and Dinah out, he takes them to the prison below, where they wake up.

Oliver wakes up in minor pain. Dinah then wakes up as well.

Dinah: Where are we?

Oliver: Bunker prison.

In the main level of the bunker, E2 Curtis shows E2 Laurel, E2 Thea, E2 Dinah the footage of the bunker prison.

E2 Laurel: They're not a threat. They're my friends. Of Earth 1.

E2 Curtis: Technically our Earth is Earth 1-

E2 Laurel: No, their Earth is in the center of the multiverse.

E2 Laurel on her own, heads to the bunker prison.

E2 Laurel: Oliver, Dinah. What are you doing here?

Oliver: Laurel, we need your help.

E2 Laurel: My city is under attack by an army of Mirakuru soldiers, I don't have time for another Star City right now.

Oliver: Remember, we're from another Earth. I already fought Slade Wilson before, and I know the formula to the Mirakuru cure. If we help you, will you join us?

E2 Laurel: Only if you help. Then I'll think about it.

Oliver helps E2 Team Canary with the Mirakuru cure.

E2 Thea is shocked that a version of her brother is alive. To her, Oliver has been dead for 12 years.

When E2 Curtis works on finishing up the cure, Oliver and E2 Thea talk.

Oliver: Hey, I get this is a little weird.

Thea: No, last year I was shown my perfect world. You and dad alive, mom, me marrying Roy. All dead though. I'm used to it.

Oliver: Dominators?

E2 Thea: How did you-

Oliver: I fought them on my Earth too.

E2 Thea: Did Jessie go back in time and save her mother on your Earth too?

Oliver: Barry did, he was why the dominators attacked

Oliver and Thea smile over the similarities.

E2 Thea: Am I alive? On your Earth?

Oliver: Yes.

Curtis: Guys? It's ready.

Oliver, Dinah, E2 Dinah, E2 Thea, and E2 Laurel take samples of the Mirakuru cure and defeat Slade Wilson's army with E2 Curtis on comms.

Oliver and Dinah make it all the way through to Slade.

Oliver: Slade.

Slade: Queen? I killed you. 10 years ago. HOW ARE YOU HERE! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE

Slade is triggered as he aims the gun on Oliver. Right before E2 Laurel could attack him, Slade fires his gun on Earth 2 Laurel.

Oliver: LAUREL!

Dinah runs after Slade and knocks him out with her canary cry.

Oliver takes Laurel to Star City Hospital.

Oliver, Dinah, E2 Thea, E2 Dinah, and E2 Curtis visit E2 Laurel in the hospital. Thankfully, E2 Laurel recovers as Slade's bullet only pierced her shoulder. They all return to the bunker.

E2 Dinah: Dinah and I have sent Slade to the Lian Yu prison Robert suggested.

E2 Thea: Thank you guys for your help. Seriously.

E2 Laurel: Curtis, Dinah, and Thea. You three are beyond capable of protecting the city on your own. I'm taking a step back.

E2 Thea: What?

E2 Laurel: Thea, you've been amazing. In the years I was gone, you went from a villain to the Green Arrow. You are beyond capable. Thank you guys. For everything.

Oliver: Lets go.

Oliver and Dinah exit with E2 Laurel. The three go to The Monitor realm. Oliver shows them a newspaper of the future. It reads "Flash Vanishes Missing In Crisis", written by Iris West Allen on November 25th 2019.

Dinah: Oliver what is this?

Oliver: In 6 months, a crisis will strike the multiverse. Something far more powerful than The Monitor.

E2 Laurel: The Monitor? He came to our Earth, my Earth. Thea explained everything. This is the crisis she was talking about?

Oliver: Exactly. Wait how did your Earth survive?

E2 Laurel: Jessie Quick sacrificed herself.

Oliver: We will work together as we seek to prevent the inevitable. We will need more people to join us, noble heroes from across the multiverse.

Dinah: Sounds like we need a speedster.

*************POST CREDITS SCENE

A mysterious figure is watching Oliver, Laurel, and Dinah on his cosmic displays.

Mysterious figure: Mar Novu, putting together a league of heroes. He will fail. Very soon, the multiverse will fall.

Mysterious figure reveals himself to be the Anti-Monitor. He has Psycho Pirate captive.

Psycho Pirate: Worlds will live. Worlds will die. And the universe, will never be the same.


	2. Difficult Reunions

Oliver, Laurel, and Dinah are sitting on the round table at their now, House of Heroes as a place to have all the heroes he in.

Dinah: Where to next?

Oliver: When The Monitor took me from Felicity and Mia, he said something about the world needing my daughter-

Laurel: So you think that he meant to drop a hint for you?

Oliver nods agreeing with Laurel.

Dinah: Oliver that's a terrible idea! You will get emotionally attached to her and I doubt you want to bring your daughter into the line of danger.

Laurel: Agreed. You wouldn't be putting her against Damien Darhk, or even an army. This is against a threat that could wipe out the entire multiverse as we know it.

Oliver: All the more reason to go to the future. By bringing her here, I would be protecting her. She exists in a timeline and if that timeline might be erased thus erasing her from existence, I better recruit her! Plus Barry did mention his future daughter last year. There could be more heroes in the future.

Laurel: You can tip tap into the future all you want, but I will no way join you.

Oliver: Got any better ideas?

Dinah turns on The Monitor's display on the round table showing Barry creating a time remnant when stopping Zoom.

Dinah: Yes. After I heard Jessie died I had to find a way to take her from the timeline without causing another flashpoint. So I looked into the fights Barry has gotten in and two years ago when Barry stopped Zoom from destroying the multiverse, he singlehandedly saved it by creating a copy of himself.

Laurel: So you want to go back to before Jessie dies and get her to make a time remnant of herself that dies while the real Jessie saves us?

Dinah: Exactly.

Oliver: And the off chance that this works? There's no way.

Laurel: Oliver if there's a chance I can save my friend, I'm gonna do it and you CANT stop me!

Oliver: Yes I can.

Oliver stops Laurel by firing an Arrow at her. The two fight until Dinah grabs Laurel while saying "that's it" into the portal taking the two of them to Earth 2 Central City. Oliver heads off to Earth 1 Star City in the future.

He opens a projector on his wrist and finds Mia near Queen mansion.

Upon arriving to the queen mansion, Oliver sees William and Mia with their arms wrapped around each other as they look at Oliver's grave.

Mia: Was he really so heroic?

William: Yeah. He w-

Suddenly William and Mia are being approached by a Deathstroke lookalike. Right before Oliver could step forward, he is stabbed by a mysterious man in Deathstroke-like clothing.

*****************September 2018 Earth 2 *****************

Laurel: Jessie is about to run around this area in three minutes.

Dinah: Couldn't she begin running now?

Laurel: No. Thea told me the exact moment she began running. I loved that woman.

Dinah: What? No offense but I recall you being evil and her being a hero.

Laurel: I wasn't always like this. Jessie going missing was one of the last things that broke me before turning evil and going all black siren.

Dinah: Oh. So that's why you were stubborn about saving her right when you heard there's a chance.

Laurel: Exactly.

Dinah: You never reunited didn't you. You tried to stop Oliver from saving his daughter so you could save your friend.

Laurel: We were more than that. I've known her for a very long time and- time is up. Jessie should be going through in 3...2...1

Dinah and Laurel use their canary cries at each other in the perfect moment to stop Jessie.

Dinah: Quick Jessie, make a time remnant and let that one continue running.

Jessie: Dinah? What-

Laurel: JUST TRUST US!

Jessie: Laurel.

Jessie quickly creates a time remnant, not knowing that that time remnant was about to die saving her Earth.

Jessie is in tears as she sees Laurel.

Jessie: I missed you so much. People kept saying Zoom turned you evil. I never believed them.

Laurel smirks as she remembers that Jessie has no idea.

Laurel: It's hard to explain.

Laurel pulls Jessie in for a kiss right before Laurel is attacked by a mysterious figure with spider legs.

*****switch to Oliver on Earth 1 *****

Oliver wakes up in a mysterious cave with his arms tapped around a chair.

A mysterious person wearing a Deathstroke mask is staring at him.

Oliver: Slade!

Mysterious person unmasks to reveal himself as Joe Wilson.

Mysterious person: No. not Slade. My dad is dead! Your daughter killed him! And now, she will pay.

Oliver: Wh- my daughter?

Joe: The blast from the explosion separating Star City and the Glades gave good old man Slade Wilson a heart attack! Don't act like you were dead. Oh wait you were. How the hell are you alive? You died a long time ago old man!

Oliver: You were about to go after Mia weren't you.

Oliver's face is in tears as he remembers Slade killing Moira. Now, his daughter with a shortened name of his mother's name was going to die too.

Joe: No. I did go after her. I gotta say she put up a good fight, she had quite the teacher.

Two deathstrokes bring in Mia and William.

William: Go away you son of a-

William's voice breaks as he sees Oliver.

William: Dad.

Mia: William it's okay to finish an insu-

William: No look.

Mia's face is in tears after William points, as the two approach Oliver.

Mia: Dad

Oliver's voice breaks too as he has tears going through.

Oliver: William. Mia.

William: I don't understand.

Oliver embraces them as the two hug him back.

Oliver: I missed you guys so much. I'm sorry I couldn't be there.

William: It's alrigh-

Joe then gets William and Mia handcuffed by two Deathstrokes, his two children are sitting on their knees.

Joe: Oliver. My father told me that way back on that island, you had to choose between a blondie and Shado. Now, choose.

Joe aims his gun at both William and Mia.

William: Dad. Choose Mia. It's okay. I've already met you, she deserves to get to know you.

Oliver angrily stares into Joe's eyes.

Oliver: I'm gonna kill you.

Joe Wilson laughs.

Joe: You're zip-cuffed to that chair old man.

Oliver: Am I.

Oliver blocks the way between William and Joe, to attack Joe. However Oliver didn't choose. However he knows that Felicity has Mia trained by Nyssa as he looked into her raising Mia through the display at the round table. Since Mia is trained, she would know to remove herself from handcuffs hence why she didn't say anything after being handcuffed. And since Nyssa did see him do the gun trick in front of Nyssa to Captain Boomerang on Lian Yu, Nyssa certainly taught her that.

Mia: You saved William?

Oliver: Felicity trained you. She saved you today.

Mia laughs then a big smile of happiness as she and William hug Oliver.

William: Dad I missed you so much. But I gotta ask.

Oliver: It's hard to explain. But first, who are those?

Mia: The deathstrokes.

Suddenly a Deathstroke soldier walks in. Oliver, William, and Mia are in fight mode however he stops.

The Deathstroke soldier unmasks to reveal himself as John Diggle Jr.

John: Oliver Queen? From the Green Arrow documentary?

Oliver: John.

Mia: And how did YOU get a copy of it?

John: Young lady, I have access to things that you don't.

Oliver: What happened to you? I was friends with your father.

John: I grew up my whole life with my mom and brother, Connor. But it ended differently. Dad was never around, he was always Green Lanterning away with the league or in a galaxy far far away. Mom on the other hand struggled to keep ARGUS under control. I went down a different path and joined the death strokes, people who actually care about the city for once.

Mia: By killing people….

John: And in return, the rest thrive. It is the right way. My father fought for that, and my mother fought to keep the powerful away. By doing this I am honoring their legacy.

*****************On Earth 2, 2018

Responding to the mysterious figure's attack, Dinah and Laurel attempt to fire at him using their canary cries. However suddenly, Jessie enters Flashtime to stop them.

Laurel: This is what its like for you when you're running?

Jessie: Sorry. It's my boyfriend, Ted, he can get overprotective. Laurel, what exactly are you doing here?

Laurel: We have to recru-

Laurel starts to get tired.

Jessie: Let me take you to Star Labs.

Jessie superspeeds Laurel, Dinah, and Ted to the time vault.

Ted: Jessie what the hell?

Jessie: It's okay Ted. Guys, this is Ted Kord aka Blue Beetle. Ted, this is Dinah, and Laurel.

Ted: Yeah the super villain. So a-

Jessie: SHE IS NOT A VILLAIN!

Laurel: Belle, he is not lying. After you were kidnapped, it was the last thing before it broke me. I lost my father at a young age, Oliver to the gambit, then the last glimmer of hope in my life, was taken from me. I started using my canary cry from the particle accelerator to do some petty shoplifting, went to breaking store windows, then after that it was one bad choice after another. I joined forces with Thea, we destroyed a lot together, but she was kidnapped by Dinah who I learned later redeemed her. After my crime partner, Thea got kidnapped, Zoom kidnapped me and brought me to Earth 1, where I went crazier than ever and destroyed Mercury Labs. Stopped by The Flash of their Ea-

Jessie: Wait a second. You were a part of Zoom's army?

Laurel: Yeah?

Jessie: Oh. It must've slipped my mind. Laurel, I was at Star Labs. I was on the comms with Barry.

Ted: The Flash of Earth 1?

Jessie: Yeah.

Laurel: The multiverse literally put us on opposite ends of each other. Poetic.

Dinah: Laurel. I'm sorry.

Laurel: It's okay, you didn't know. You couldn't have known. Plus I deserved it after I killed your fiancé.

Dinah smiles, then hugs Laurel in compassion.

*****************Earth 1, 2040

Oliver: Their legacy? This is no legacy. John fought for justice. He was in the military, he joined me as a part of Team Arrow.

John: Exactly. Now you explain how you are alive.

Oliver: I am not alive. I mean, I came from the past.

John: Flashpoint.

Oliver: What?

John: My mom. She told me that your friend Barry rewrote the timeline and I was supposed to be a girl called Sara Diggle.

Oliver: Right. This is time travel of my own though. A crisis is imminent threatening the entire multi-

Mia: Dad what are you doing.

Oliver knows John is a villain. However, he saw good in Slade, and bad in John Diggle before. If anyone can be redeemed, it is the child of John Diggle. Plus, the multiverse at stake is clever enough a reason to convince even the worst of the worst to live, because they would want to survive the crisis.

Oliver: John, I want you to join us, for a threat that threatens the entire multiverse.

After some deep convincing, John agrees to join Oliver's team. Mia and William join as well, however Connor Hawke and Zoe Ramirez of the future decide not to join the team as in case the multiverse survives, the future of the city is going to need some true protecting.

*****************Earth 2, 2019

Ted: So. What brings you here?

Laurel: We need your help. A crisis is imminent, the threat threatens the entire multiverse and we need your help. We need a speedster's help.

Jessie: That's what The Monitor had just told Thea and I. No way. What about the team? If it loses Dina-

Dinah: Jessie sorry I wasn't clear. I'm from Earth 1. My doppelgänger is wherever she originally is.

Laurel: And she is mourning-

Laurel's voice breaks as she is about to say the next thing.

Jessie: Mourning what?

Laurel: Jessie, you died.

Jessie: Oh. You mean my time remnant? People please, I went in flash time right after you alerted me, did some thinking, talked to The Monitor for a moment, he told me to listen to you guys. I've met far too many doppelgängers to really believe you guys are the real Earth 2 Dinah and Laurel, till Laurel kissed me I believed it, because the look in your eyes, Laurel, it's one of a kind. I missed you.

Laurel: I missed you too. But are you sure you're okay? You just found out that you are dead.

Jessie: Got over it in a flash….wait for it….time.

Dinah: While I love the How I Met Your Mother reference and the cute reunion, the entire multiverse is at stake. Are you coming with us or not?

Ted: I can't.

Jessie: Teddy.

Ted: No Belle, I can't. The timeline would be altered. People could live, people could die, I can't. I'm sorry. Plus, you talked about Laurel too much in our three years together. It's clear she's better for you than I am.

Dinah, Laurel, Jessie head off to the House of Heroes to meet Oliver with Mia, William, and John.

Oliver and Dinah then talk.

Dinah: Oliver, I'm sorry.

Oliver: About?

Dinah: It's just that earlier today I saw how important reunions are. I know what it's like to see someone you love die and be reunited, but I just forgot all of that ever since Laurel killed Vincent.

Oliver: Are you blaming yourself? Don't ever do that. It could take you down, tear you into pieces limb by limb. The point of mistakes is that you learn from them and move on. You're not a god Dinah.

Dinah: Thank you Oliver.

Oliver and Dinah hug.

Suddenly right before they break the hug, a shadowy figure attacks the house of heroes. Oliver, Dinah, Mia, William, John, Jessie, and Laurel get into fighting positions, they are all then overshadowed suddenly.

**********************************ENDCREDITS**********************************

Anti-Monitor is sitting in the dark.

Anti-Monitor: Pathetic heroes uniting themselves. They will never see it coming.

Shadowy demons in the house of heroes disappear as shown on his display.

Anti-Monitor: Consider this their warning shot. The real endgame is almost here.


	3. The Recruitment Phase

At the round table are Oliver, William, Mia, Laurel, Jessie, Dinah, and John.

Oliver: In two Earths and two times, we have recruited a good league of heroes. However, the crisis is looming and the multiverse will require us to move a lot faster.

Jessie: I could go to an Earth and speed over it to check for heroes in seconds.

Oliver: Not so fast. Anyone can be a hero or a villai-

Out of nowhere, The Monitor appears.

Jessie: Monitor.

Oliver: Mar Novu.

The Monitor: Well done Oliver, you are doing good so far in recruiting heroes from across the multiverse.

However I wasn't clear by the threat to the Multiverse. This threat is called the Anti-Monitor, and it is far more powerful than I am. As you know yesterday you were attacked by a shadow figure.

Dinah: Yeah what the hell was that?

The Monitor: They are called shadow demons and they were sent by The Anti-Monitor to spy on you. However fear no more. I have protected three Earths in the multiverse from the Anti-Monitor, to make sure they don't get attacked.

These Earths are Earth 1, Earth 38, and Earth 53 or as you call it, Earth X.

Mia: If you have the power to protect universes why don't you protect them all?

The Monitor: The Anti-Monitor's power is growing. The more he takes over universes, the more powerful he grows. He unleashes anti-matter energies on the universes thus shredding them down to the last atom. My power is in good use protecting just those three, I do not have the ability to protect anymore. I wish you luck, to you and your team.

The Monitor then disappears.

Oliver: Earth 38. That's Kara's Earth.

Dinah: There's definitely more heroes on her Earth. It has Supergirl, Superman, Batman, Dreamer, and not to mention a feature legion of superheroes.

Oliver: We probably shouldn't get that far, I had an idea for Earth 1, the future. Barry's daughter, she could be a very useful ally.

Laurel: That's a good idea.

Oliver: No, not my point. We will have to split up. I will go to Earth 1, 2048 and Dinah joins me. John and Laurel, you go to Earth 38. Jessie, I believe you're familiar with Earth 3?

Jessie: You want me to recruit Jay Garrick?

Oliver: Correct.

Mia: Dad, what do we do?

Oliver: Monitor the teams from here and make sure nothing goes wrong.

William: C'mon, you have to let us do something. What about Earth X-

Oliver: NO! You will NEVER lay a finger on that Earth! Just wait here.

Oliver and Dinah go to Earth 1, 2048.

Jessie goes to Earth 3, September 2019. (Present day)

John and Laurel go to Earth 38, September 2019. (Present day)

William: We're not going to listen to him are we.

Mia: Obviously not.

William and Mia head off to Earth X

**********************EARTH 1 2019 **********************

Oliver and Dinah arrive in Central City. The two move around.

Dinah: Nora WestAllen is supposed to open a portal near here ri-

Suddenly, they don't find Nora, instead, the Reverse Flash crashes into a pod coming out of a much bigger breach. Barry, Iris, Ralph, Cisco, Caitlin, and Nora instead are all there, talking to Thawne.

Dinah: What the hell? Didn't the display show just Nora?

Oliver: I looked for her last visit to the future, for the coordinates and right moment, not video. Barry what are you doing...

Team Flash fight Thawne, ending in Nora grabbing Thawne. Oliver and Dinah try to listen in closely.

Nora: It's not my father's legacy that's going to disappear Thawne. It's YOURS!

Oliver: Barry's daughter from the future tried to create her own flashpoint?

Dinah: Wait you don't think.

Oliver: She changed the timeline. That's why the newspaper. When Barry showed it to me it said 2024, now it's 2019.

They then continue watching, right when Eobard Thawne stands up, Dinah whistles a Canary Cry, weak enough to not be heard but strong enough to trip Thawne when he runs.

Oliver runs off around the building and grabs Thawne with an Arrow. Dinah follows him.

Thawne: Oliver Queen, from 2019. Ohhh, ha. I knew you'd come. And your black canary. Ohh so ironic. You do not want to know the future do you. Or you do.

Oliver: WHAT DID YOU DO

Thawne: Not much Ollie. Except that you'll fail. I know you're working with a team, with The Monitor. You want to stop Barry and Kara from dying. Precious. But all you are is just a Robin Hood, no matter how hard you try, Flash will always vanish.

Eobard Thawne runs off, into a portal that looks a lot like The Monitor's portal.

Oliver and Dinah look back, and they see Barry and Iris lose their daughter. Oliver and Dinah wrap an arm around each other.

Dinah: She's dead.

Oliver: I need to talk to Barry, May 2019 is a good idea.

Oliver and Dinah head to May 2019, Central City, Star Labs.

********************EARTH X PRESENT DAY ********************

William and Mia arrive to Earth X.

William: Where the hell are we?

Mia: A place to get recruits.

However, William and Mia find nothing. It's a bright morning, and the Earth is a hell town. They find soldiers marching everywhere, wearing nazi symbols.

Mia: That- Oh my god. This place is real.

William: What are you talking about?

Mia: My mom, she told me a story of an Earth in the multiverse where the nazis won world war 2.

William: Oh the one where dad was married to Superg-

Before William could finish replying, the two are attacked by nazi soldiers.

William wakes up to a very familiar face.

William: Thea.

Thea-X: William Queen. Son of Oliver Queen.

In the meantime Mia is in a concentration camp for her jewish roots, and she encounters Zoe's Earth-X Doppelgänger.

Mia: Zoe.

Zoe: Mia. Wh- Ho-

Mia: I'm from Earth 1. Friends with your doppelgänge-

Zoe: I know silly, it's me. Earth 1 too.

Mia: Wait what? How did you get to this Earth?

Zoe: After you refused to let me come with you, I followed you guys stealthily. I used Dinah's old canary device that she left behind, to keep the breach open. After that I came in and you guys were gone already, or overshadowed by something, I don't know, it was not clear. I used a display to see your mission log, when I found out you are going to recruit people for the inevitable crisis, I decided to help out. Dad once talked about an Earth with a flying woman.

Mia: Supergirl.

Zoe: Yeah that's her. I searched for her and aimed to go to Earth 38. But I must've gotten something over the keys, the keyboard got shadow-

Mia: Shadow demons.

Zoe: What?

Mia: When you thought we were overshadowed, we were. Shadow demons by the Anti-Monitor were all over us. Perhaps once you came in, the shadow demons managed to send you off to Earth-X, where you can't leave because you don't have a breach device.

Zoe: How did you get here?

Mia: Dad told William and I to never visit this Earth and to stay put at the house of heroes. Of course in true Mia Smoak style, I didn't listen and now I'm trapped in the worst place imaginable in the multiverse.

Zoe: Yeah I should've listened to you.

Mia: Did anyone refuse to listen to you?

Zoe: No.

********************Oliver and Dinah on Earth 1, 2019********************

Dinah: Where is everybody?

Oliver: The Time vault.

After finding no one in the time vault at Star Labs either, right before they exit, Gideon interrupts.

Gideon: Incoming time flux.

Oliver and Dinah watch as the future newspaper changes from 2024 down to 2019.

Dinah: Oh my god.

Oliver: Barry. Changed the timeline again. That's why The Monitor never sai- Oh my god.

Dinah: Oliver.

Oliver: I die. And it's all because of him. I die trying to save him but in the end he is the one who kills me.

Oliver sits down.

Oliver: I thought I have a whole future with Felicity and Mia. Maybe 5 years or something, but The Monitor took me from them 5 years earlier.

Dinah sits next too Oliver.

Dinah: Oliver. He didn't know.

Oliver: I KNOW! I tried telling him that after Flashpoint! But what did he do? He didn't listen. Flash is a menace that needs to be stopped.

Right as Oliver attempts to sonic scream Oliver, her throat itches.

Oliver: Meta human dampener. You think I didn't learn from when Laurel canary cried me?

Oliver exits, and takes a flash signal, shines it into the sky.

Barry in his loft, sees the signal.

Iris: Barry no, it could be a trap.

Barry: Iris, I love you.

Barry speeds off to Oliver, who turns off the Flash-signal upon arrival.

Barry: Oliver? Couldn't text me?

Oliver: You changed the timeline!

Barry: What?

Oliver: I went to The Monitor last year to save you and Kara from the crisis. And what do you do? You change time setting your- oh wait no, my death five years earlier. Taking me away from my wife and daughter!

Oliver attacks Barry, hitting him to the ground.

Barry speeds up.

Barry: Oliver stop! I ch-

Oliver: QUIET!

Oliver continues attacking Barry, Barry keeps attempting to dodge multiple times.

Oliver has Barry beaten.

Oliver: Barry Allen, you have failed this city.

Right before Oliver fires one last arrow on Barry, Dinah comes in.

Dinah: OLIVER STOP! IT IS NOT HIS FAULT!

Barry: Nora

Oliver in anger, hears Moira rather than Nora.

Oliver: WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME!

Barry: SHE DIED!

Oliver: I KNOW SHE DIED. WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME!

Dinah: It's his daughter's name!

Right before Oliver can fire at Barry, Dinah uses her canary cry against Oliver, sonic screaming him to a wall.

Dinah: Barry!

"Dinah. What just happened?" Says Barry, restless on the floor.

Dinah: The crisis, has been moved up by five years. We have a reason to believe it's your daughter meddling with the timeline that moved up the crisis.

Barry: And why would Oliver be mad?

Dinah: He's been trying to save you, and he got super pissed when he found out that you moved up the crisis thus he dies saving you five years earlier and you being the reason behind it.

Barry: I'm so sorry.

Dinah: You didn't know. I'll talk to him.

Barry speeds off back to the loft.

Dinah goes to Oliver as he gets up.

Oliver: DINAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR

Dinah: You were about to kill your friend!

Oliver: He is not my friend, he's the red death. He took my daughter's father away from her!

Dinah: Yeah AND he lost his daughter!

Oliver: You're right. I'm sorry.

Dinah: Oliver. This is the second fight you get into over your daughter this past week. First Laurel then me a little, and now Barry. If I didn't know any better, you're worried about your daughter aren't you.

Oliver: There's an infinite amount of Earths and a ton of people on this one hate me. How can you be so sure that at one point or another none of them will be able to get to Felicity or Mia?

Dinah: You're right. I'm not sure. But you know your future daughter, she is alive and well.

Oliver: Yeah. After 18 years without a father.

Dinah: Ollie. You are such a kind father. Felicity loves you for it.

Oliver: So what now?

Dinah gets up and helps Oliver get up. She pulls him in for a hug.

Dinah: We relax. You need it.

Oliver is comforted by this. He's finally not under too much stress.

********************Earth 38, Present Day********************

Laurel and John arrive to Earth 38, National City.

John: Is this it?

Laurel: Yes, this is the right place.

Laurel uses her canary cry to cause a disturbance, Supergirl flys to Laurel and John.

Kara: Not Siobhan. Who are you supposed to be?

Laurel: Kara.

Kara: Excuse me? I'm Su-

Laurel: Cut the secret identity bullcrap, can we talk?

Kara: Fine.

Kara and Laurel talk in her apartment, Laurel explains the crisis to her.

Kara: That's what The Monitor meant wasn't it.

Laurel: Yeah, exactly. So can you help us?

Kara: I'm sorry Laurel. I can't. However, I know a few who might join you. Come with me to the DEO.

Kara takes Laurel and John to the DEO.

The two are following Kara upstairs.

Laurel: Do you know why Oliver made it so that we are paired together on this mission?

John: To keep you away from Jessie so your romance doesn't interrupt?

Laurel: No. because you're like me. When I was a bad. Look I get you thought you were right, I did too. But John, killing? It's not right. The death strokes was no good.

John swipes sword at Laurel.

John: Don't ever talk to me like that again.

Laurel gently pushes down John's sword and blows a canary whistle on John.

Laurel: don't threaten me. I'm here to help you.

Kara: Guys stop!

Kara introduces Laurel and John to Brainy.

Kara: Brainy, meet Laurel-

Brainy: Lance and John Diggle Jr.

John: What the f-

Laurel protects Brainy from John.

Kara: Guys, this is Brainy aka Brainiac 5.

Kara explains everything to Brainy.

Brainy: That's quote the big plan. While there's a 80% chance that this Earth will survive if Supergirl stays, the multiverse needs Supergirl. However not at the moment.

Kara: So Brainy, who from this Earth should join?

Brainy: The Legion of Superheroes. There's a 100% chance that they don't have much to do right now. Laurel and John, go to the 31st century and look for Mon El, Imra Ardeen, and Lightning Lad. They shall show you everything, and join you.

Laurel: Alright. Thanks guys.

Laurel and John exit to the future after saying goodbye to Kara and Brainy.

********************Oliver and Dinah on Earth 1, 2019********************

Dinah: Oliver can I ask you something?

Oliver: Yeah sure.

Dinah: You could've done this mission on your own. But you brought me. Why?

Oliver: You know why.

Dinah: You knew about Barry?

Oliver: I suspected something was off. Things changed so fast, like a timeline change.

Dinah: And?

Oliver: and nothing. That's it.

Dinah: Why me?

Oliver: because. I'm in love with you.

Dinah is shocked, they then get an alert on Earth X.

Oliver: Mia.

Dinah: Looks like they went to Earth X.

Oliver: No it's okay. If I learned anything today, it's to trust them. They're grown ups they know what they're doing.

Dinah: Alright lets go.

Oliver and Dinah exit to Earth X. They find Mia in a concentration camp but William in a mysterious location held captive.

Dinah: I'll get Mia, Oliver you get William!

Oliver: Dinah.

Dinah: Oliver listen to me. I'll be fine.

Dinah kisses Oliver, then releases the kiss.

Dinah: GO!

Oliver finds William held captive by Thea-X.

Oliver: Thea.

Thea: Oliver.

Oliver remembers he's on Earth-X, he fights nazi soldiers and only defends himself from Thea-X as he saves William.

Dinah is using her canary cry to destroy the concentration camp walls freeing all the prisoners, and using her canary cry against all soldiers who approach her.

Mia: Dinah!

Dinah hugs Mia, then sees Zoe.

Dinah: Zoe?

Zoe: It's hard to explain.

Dinah, Zoe, and Mia return to the house of heroes to find Oliver and William. Shortly, John and Laurel enter with the entire Legion of Superheroes including of Mon El, Imra Ardeen, Garth (Lightning Lad), Nura Nal (Descendant of Nia Nal), and to Oliver's surprise, Nora West-Allen.

Nora: Uncle Ollie!

Oliver: Excuse me?

Nora: It's me, Barry's daughter.

Oliver: Right.

(I've just introduced a new version of Nora WestAllen, this one isn't the same one as the one shown in The Flash Season 5. Her origin story will be explained later in the story.)

Oliver: It's good to meet you guys.

Mon El: Well the crisis is a big thing, we're glad to help. The rest of the legion will be joining us during the actual battle itself.

Oliver: Perfect.

Jessie then gets into the house of heroes with Jay Garrick and Eliza Harmon's Earth 3 doppelgänger.

Oliver: Well, this is quite the upgrade.

Mia, William, and Zoe stay on their own pod in the house of heroes. Mon El, Imra, Garth, Nura, and Nora are on their own pod. Jay and Eliza are on their own pod. Oliver, Laurel, Dinah, and Jessie are in the central pod at the roundtable.

Oliver: We are near ready. Soon, the crisis will approach us. We need to go a lot faster.

Jessie: How fast?

Oliver: Every time, every Earth, and every planet in the multiverse. Anyplace, where w-

The Monitor enters.

The Monitor: Well done Oliver. But that should be enough.

The Monitor has been testing Jessie, she is the true worthy speedster. And therefore, he gives her a very new and unique ability.

The Monitor: Jessie Quick. You have the ability to make time remnants. Use it.

Jessie: I can't. If I make a time remnant, she could turn evil.

The Monitor: She won't. I am granting you the ability to duplicate yourself. Your time remnants, all of them share one mind no matter where they are in the multiverse. When you're done with one, it will merge with another. You will be in an infinite amount of Earths and times at once. They work just like afterimages, but don't require you to do extra effort in it.

Jessie: Thank you. But how long would I take in making time remnants?

The Monitor: Just think it. But make sure there's only one time remnant per decade maximum. Otherwise, you would create a rupture in the timeline.

Oliver: What about the house of heroes? Won't it be too crowded with heroes?

The Monitor: It expands.

Jessie: Laurel. I love you.

Jessie and Laurel kiss.

Laurel: I love you too. Now go get em. See you in the crisis.

Jessie smirks.

Jessie: Take care of yourself baby.

Jessie exits the house of heroes, and creates time remnants of herself. Now, she is in every hour throughout the timeline in the entirety of the multiverse.

Oliver: What about us?

The Monitor: They will be training. You have completed your mission of recruitment. Now, it is time. For level 2.

Oliver: Take care of yourself okay?

Dinah hugs Oliver.

Dinah: You too. Anything you need from me I'll be here.

Oliver says his goodbyes to William and Mia, then heads off with The Monitor.


	4. The End of Pre-Crisis

Jessie Quick is out on every Earth in every time recruiting heroes. Oliver is with The Monitor in the monitor realm. Laurel and Dinah are working together, managing the house of heroes as Jessie brings in more and more recruits.

However, The Monitor will be taking some of the recruits plus more early, to assist Oliver in the next phase.

Oliver: You said recruitment is complete now that Jessie is out there. What's next?

Behind Oliver, The Monitor brings in Laurel Lance, John Diggle (Now Green Lantern), Rene Ramirez, Dinah Drake, William Clayton, Mia Smoak, and Connor Hawke to assist him.

Rene: Hoss I said I don't want to join your space team.

John: Where am- Oliver?

Oliver: I didn't bring you guys here.

The Monitor: The multiverse requires tranquility. A sense of calmness per universe would ensure a lower chance of the Anti-Monitor's dark negative energy striking the multiverse.

Mia: So what do you need us to do?

The Monitor: Travel to different Earths in the multiverse, same concept as before. But instead of recruitment, it's tranquility. Ensuring the multiverse in the sense of calmness. Obviously it is impossible to be on all the Earths in the multiverse, which why I need you to make sure the Earths of the team are calm. This way, the energy is always positive.

The Monitor exits.

Oliver: I need to go to Earth 1, 2019. I have an idea for a league of heroes.

Dinah: I'm coming with you.

John: Me too.

Oliver, Dinah, and John head off to Earth 1 Central City, November 2019. 1 week before red skies appear for the Crisis.

Suddenly, they are approached by a big speedster in black leather and red lightning.

Oliver: Who the hell are you?

Speedster: I am...the Red Death...and today...is your death.

The Flash takes Red Death away from Oliver and co. When they speed back near Oliver, Dinah fires a canary cry at Red Death and Oliver fires an arrow at him. Barry with a bright smile locks up the speedster in the pipeline and returns to them.

Barry: I assume you won't try and beat me up again right?

Oliver: Sorry about that, and sorry about your daughter.

Barry: Oh it's alright, Iris is pregnant.

The team congratulate Barry for a moment, then they go back to topic.

Barry: I think I know why you're hear. Dig can I?

John: Just. Don't take me last.

Barry speeds Oliver, Dinah, and John to a new room in Star Labs.

Oliver: Barry, what is this place?

Barry: After you told me the future changed, I went into the time vault and saw the newspaper. It's no longer 2024, its 2019 now. This is bigger than ancient Egyptians, aliens, nazis, it's bigger than us, than all of us. So if we were to unite all the heroes of the Multiverse, it would be crowded. They'd need a group to govern them. Like a league.

John: The Justice League.

Barry: Exactly.

Barry uncovers the table to reveal a Justice League emblem, with seven chairs surrounding it.

Barry: I had Cisco help me design the logo.

Oliver: Barry, this is. Perfect.

Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern and The Flash, are now the founding members of the Justice League of America on Earth 1. Joining the League leaders will be Batwoman, Supergirl, and Dreamer, creating the super seven.

Barry: Thank you. Now about the rest of the heroes? The Legends, Dreamer, Wild Dog, etc...

Oliver: Barry as you know over the past few months I've been traveling the multiverse, recruiting heroes. It is all done. Jessie Quic-

Barry: Earth 2 Jessie?

Oliver: Yeah. She travelled to every Earth in every time recruiting heroes.

Barry: Why wasn't I recruited?

Oliver: The Monitor protected Earth 1, Earth 38, and Earth X.

Barry: Oh so these three Earths are safe?

Oliver: Not quite.

Dinah: The more universe the Anti-Monitor destroys, the more powerful he grows and The Monitor's power begins to weaken. He destroys universes by unleashing his negative matter, creating the negative multiverse.

Barry: Not scary. Not scary at all. Good thing there's the Justice League then.

Oliver: The rest of the heroes are in the House of Heroes.

Barry: Batwoman, Caitlin, and Ralph are still here though.

Over the next few days, Oliver, Dinah, John, Barry, Kate (Batwoman), Kara, and Nia form the Justice League and move off to the House of Heroes. All of Jessie Quick's time remnants have merged back to Jessie Quick as she has officially recruited each and every hero in the multiverse in the past, present, and future. Including Gypsy, Accelerated Man, Killer Frost, Earth 90 Barry Allen, E4 Team Arrow, E4 Eobard Thawne, and the entirety of the legion of superheroes.

The Monitor appears in the center of the House of Heroes, all the heroes turn around to listen.

The Monitor: Distinguished heroes of the multiverse. Jessie Quick has gathered you all here over the past year to protect the multiverse from a huge threat. Something far far more powerful than I am is coming. Someone. The Anti-Monitor has already destroyed millions of Earths. It is your duty to defend the multiverse. I have placed protection barriers on Earth 1, Earth 38, and replaced the Earth X barrier with one for Earth 19.

—-

This wraps up my fan fiction. I will not be writing a Crisis on Infinite Earths fan fiction in continuity with this one because I already did write a Crisis on Infinite Earths fanfiction sometime back and writing it again would just be repetition, perhaps you can enjoy it too! Please keep in mind, there is no connection between it and this fanfiction. Thank you for reading, and follow me so you can read my upcoming Fanfictions!

My Crisis on Infinite Earths Fanfiction: s/13168765/1/Crisis-on-Infinite-Earths

My next fanfiction will be about Nora West Allen, reborn. The Flash Season 5 erased her from existence, but in turn, created a new one. I mentioned her in this fanfiction twice with Barry saying Iris is pregnant and when A Nora WestAllen joined the House of Heroes with the Legion of Superheroes.


End file.
